Mi'lady
by Licutie99
Summary: Picks up after 8x2. Continues throughout with added scenes of Arya and Gendry because they need a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Arya Stark couldn't sleep as she listened to the sounds coming from the courtyard of her childhood home, Winterfell. She could hear people talking and laughing as they spent what could possibly be their last night alive together. She had mentally gone over the battle plan set forth by her brother, Jon Snow, the heralded King of the North, at least a thousand times but she knew even with the army they had they were seriously outnumbered by the Night King and his army of white walkers. She knew her sister, Sansa, hated the fact that her brother had brought the dragon queen, Daenerys Targaryen, and her army back to Winterfell but Arya understood the need for her army and her 2 dragons if they had any chance in defeating the night king. Sighing Arya turned on her side to look at the man sleeping beside her. Daenerys and her dragons weren't the only thing Jon had brought back to Winterfell with him. She still had no idea how he had met up with her brother after they had been separated all those years ago but when she saw him riding through the gates of Winterfell she had realized how truly happy she was that he was alive. Over the years there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wonder what had happened to him after the Red Woman had taken him. When they had traveled together years ago he had been her best friend. He had followed her into danger more times then she could count and she knew she had come to love him as family until he got ripped away from her. After watching him in the forge the last few days however she had begun to see him not as her childhood best friend but as a man fully grown. She had let herself feel things towards him that she had thought she had locked away after her time in Braavos. It was why on the verge of her possible death she had chosen him to lay with for the first time. She wanted to feel alive and knew Gendry Waters, or Baratheon as he had only just informed her that he was in fact King Robert's bastard son, would be the one to make her feel alive for the first time in years. Feeling her eyes grow heavy Arya scooted closer to his warm body as she tucked herself into his side. As if sensing her need for comfort he moved his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Sleep Arya," he whispered. Smiling Arya shut her eyes and drifted to sleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

The warning bells woke her. Sitting straight up Arya looked around confused till she focused on the man stirring beside her and their pile of clothes on the armory floor. "Gendry, we have to go," she shook him before slidding from the warmth of his body. Blinking Gendry sat up as he heard the warning bells and people shouting from the courtyard. Silently the two dressed and headed for the courtyard, "My hammer is in the forge," he told her as she paused to look up at him. Nodding she smiled at him, "Don't die," she told him. Grabbing her by the hand Gendry pulled her to him as he kissed her, "As you wish mi'lady," he laughed as he let her go and headed for the forge. "Don't call me that," she yelled rolling her eyes as all she heard was his laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

One second Arya was suspended in the air by the Night King's hand around her throat and the next she was falling to the ground as he exploded into a million tiny sharp ice crystals after she plunged her dagger into him. Landing hard on her hands and knees Arya stayed hunched over trying to catch her breath. Slowly she looked up at her brother, Bran, who remained seated in his chair under the old weirwood tree. Not trusting her legs she crawled to her brother who took her hand, "Are you okay?" she asked. Nodding Bran reached out his other hand to her bleeding face, "You are not. Jon is coming," he told her looking past her to the opening of the Godswood.

Leaning heavily on Bran's chair Arya pulled herself up to stand beside her brother just as Jon came running into the Godswood. "What happened?" he asked stopping in front of his siblings. "She stuck him with the pointy end," Bran told him simply. Wide eyed Jon looked at Arya, "You?". Nodding her head Arya shrugged, "Your first lesson came in handy after all," she smiled as her brother laughed and hugged her. "We need to get back to the castle and see to Sansa and any one who survived. By the knock on your head you look like you need stitches," Jon commented as he began pushing Bran's chair back towards Winterfell. "I could go for a nice bath and a bed, honestly," she commented. Glancing back at her, "As the Nightslayer I think you've earned it," he stated. Rolling her eyes Arya snorted, "Please don't give me some crazy name," she told him as she followed behind him.

As they walked back to Winterfell Arya could see the clear destruction of the castle and their armies in the dawning of the day. Slowing her pace she began looking at the faces of the fallen hoping that she wouldn't find Gendry amongst them. Walking through the gates she could already see her sister directing survivors. She saw Ser Brienne of Tarth and Ser Jamie Lannister both helping survivors while others were moving the bodies of the fallen. As Jon and Bran headed for Sansa, Arya walked amongst the fallen still looking for Gendry. She had just come around the corner towards the stairs to the battlements when she saw him descending the stairs holding her broken spear. Sighing with relief she called out, "I expect a new one to replace the shoddy work done on that one."

Stopping at the bottom of the steps Gendry looked up and simply stared at her before dropping the spear and his hammer and rushing towards her. Scooping her into his arms he swung her around before setting her back down, "Careful there I think I have a concussion," Arya laughed indicting her head. Cupping her face Gendry inspected the wound, "It looks to still be bleeding," he told her kissing her quickly, "I went up to find you, I knew that's where you should be but all I found was the spear." Sighing Arya brushed her hand over a gash on his forehead, "It's been a long night. Can we compare stories after we sleep?" Nodding Gendry simply pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, "Let me just feel you alive right now and then we can sleep," he told her as she relaxed against him.

"Arya! Arya!" she could here Sansa calling for her and knew that their moment of peace was gone. Letting go of Gendry Arya turned towards the sound of her sister's voice as she rounded the corner. Looking between her sister and Jon's blacksmith Sansa could tell she had interrupted something. "Jon said you were right behind him and then you disappeared. Are you okay?" Sansa asked pulling Arya into a hug. Nodding against her sister's shoulder Arya gave her a brief squeeze before letting her go, "I'm fine. Sore and tired mostly," she assured her. "Her head is still bleeding and she said about a concussion," Gendry spoke up from behind the sisters.

As Arya gave Gendry a death look Sansa shot him an appraising look, "You came with Jon, correct? The blacksmith?" Nodding Gendry bowed his head, "That's correct mi'lady. My name is Gendry," he answered. Rolling her eyes Arya scoffed, "Stop that. She's not your lady her name is Sansa." Glancing at her sister Sansa smiled at Gendry, "It seems my sister has forgotten her manners. I owe you a great debt Gendry as I'm alive largely due to you. You see Arya gave me one of the dragonglass daggers you made before I went to the crypts and as unfortunate as it was I had to make use of the dagger. So on behalf of all that survived here at Winterfell, thank you."

Wide eyed Gendry glanced between the two sisters, "Oh well I can't take all the credit mi'lady. I had a great deal of help." Smiling Sansa saw her sister roll her eyes again, "Be that as it may we appreciate it. Although we wouldn't have won without Arya either from what Jon and Bran have told me," she said turning towards her sister, "Jon has been telling everyone you're the Nightslayer."

"What?" Gendry questioned loudly, "How did you," he started questioning before stopping and glancing down at her belt, "The valeryian dagger," he stated. Sighing Arya simply nodded as Sansa narrowed her eyes, "That's impressive that you know my sister's weapons," ignoring Arya's warning glare Sansa moved to take Gendry's arm, "Come let's get you to a maester for that head and I'll have a bath sent to the forge, that is where you're staying, correct?" she asked pulling him along with Arya following behind glaring at her sister. Glancing back Sansa saw the black look on her sister's face, "Arya, while I get Gendry settled, I'll also send a bath to your room as well and I'll be along to take a look at your head."

True to her word the servants had just finished filling the tub in Arya's room when Sansa breezed through the door. Waiting till the door was shut Arya began undressing as she glared at her sister, "That was unnecessary by the way," she stated. Hands clasped in front of her Sansa calmly looked at her sister, "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?" she asked. Discarding the rest of her clothes Arya stepped into the tub, sinking down in the hot water, "Your subtle reminder that Gendry is a mere blacksmith and should stick to the forge," she responded angrily as she scrubbed her arms. Sighing Sansa sank to her knees beside the tub as she plucked the wash rag from her sisters hands and began wiping the blood from Arya's face, "I know you don't want to hear this, but you are a lady, and need to be careful as men will do anything to elevate their status." Glaring at Sansa Arya shook her head, "Gendry's not like that and I for one don't give a damn about titles and riches." Finishing with her face Sansa began washing Arya's hair, "You may not care about such matters but you've only just met this man. You don't know him truly."

Allowing Sansa to rinse her hair Arya tilted her head to look at her sister, "I've known Gendry before he came with Jon. I met him as a child and he was one of my best friends until we got separated. When I saw him riding in with Jon it had been years since I last saw him, but," she paused trying to decide how much to tell her sister. "You care for him," Sansa finished for her sensing her younger sisters struggle of feelings. Nodding Arya bit her lip, "I laid with him last night," she whispered. Eyes wide Sansa sighed shaking her head, "Jon is going to kill him," she exclaimed. Standing Sansa looked down at Arya before rolling her eyes, "Very well. Finish washing so I can fix your head."

Jolting awake Arya looked around her darkened room. Glancing out the window to the moon she judged it to be well into the night. Gingerly she touched her face where Sansa had stitched her gash closed after her bath. While she stitched Arya had been forced to sit and listen to more warnings about Gendry. It was odd for Arya to listen to how jaded Sansa had become over the years by the men she had encountered. While when she was younger Sansa had been the fanciful one and now she spoke of things like love like she didn't believe in their existence at all. Arya never had the dreams that Sansa had of marrying and being a wife and mother, but watching Gendry the past few days she could see some sort of future with him. She would be quite content living out her days traveling the world with him, or training armies, while he forged the weapons. They were both simple people who didn't care for titles and lands. As many times as she thought about it though she always had the fact that she needed to finish her list in the back of her mind. She would be leaving for Kings Landing soon and knew there was a possibility she wouldn't be coming back. It probably wasn't fair of her to start something with him she may not be able to finish. Feeling restless Arya decided to dress and take a walk.

Pausing Arya glanced around before pushing the door to the small bed chamber connected to the forge open. Stepping inside, she quietly closed the door before bolting it shut. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark she slowly made her way to his bed. Sighing she watched him sleep as she undressed quickly and slid beneath the furs with him. As much as it was going to pain her to walk away from him she just couldn't deny his comfort right now. Curling into his side she brought her hand up on his chest. Stirring from her touch he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking the sleep away he smiled and pulled her further into his arms, "You're going to get me killed," he told her as he kissed her softly. Placing her head on his chest she laughed, "I promise to protect you," she told him quietly as she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming awake Arya became aware of fingers caressing her side. Lifting her head she looked up into Gendry's smiling face, "Good morning, mi'lady or should I say Nightslayer?" Rolling her eyes Arya slid her hand across his stomach and down firmly gripping him, "You know I notice that you sleep in the nude," she whispered as he sucked in a breath, "It would be a shame should something happen to one of my favorite appendages." Groaning Gendry brushed his hand down her swollen face, "Maybe I'll just stick with Arya then."

Smiling Arya threw her leg over him and straddled him, "I thought you'd see it my way," she whispered sinking down onto his cock moaning as he filled her. Leaning down she slowly kissed him as she moved on top of him. Groaning Gendry moved his mouth down her lips, to her neck, and settled on her breasts ravishing them as she rode out her orgasm on top of him. Watching her come Gendry looked up at her in awe, "You look like a goddess," he whispered as she continued riding him. Biting her lip Arya laughed, "I'd prefer to be a warrior. Your very own Nymeria." Feeling his balls begin to tighten Gendry knew he was close, "I'm going to come," he told her grabbing her hips to move her off. Clenching her legs around his she shook her head, "I want to feel you," she told him. "Arya," he moaned as he couldn't hold his orgasm back and spilled his seed inside her.

Collapsing on top of him Arya kissed the side of his neck breathing heavily, "I think that's a better workout then sparring with Ser Brienne." Feeling himself go limp Gendry slid out of her, "Arya that's twice now. We shouldn't take chances like that." Stroking her fingers down his face Arya looked up at him, "Gendry I know you've seen the scars. The possibility of my carrying a child is very unlikely." Shifting Gendry placed his hand on her stomach as he traced the scars on her stomach, "I'd like for you to tell me when you can," he told her, "And what happened here," he whispered stroking down her neck to the bruises that looked suspiciously like a hand mark.

Stretching Arya sighed, "These," she indicated the bruises at her neck," are from the Night King," she stated, "My face looking like this is because I tripped getting away and hit the edge of the castle wall and I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about Braavos yet." Nodding Gendry kissed her, "When you want to Arya. I know you'll tell me when you can," he told her sitting up. "What about you?," she asked sitting up as well, "How did you find Jon?"

"His man, Ser Davos, was at Dragonstone when I arrived with the Red Woman. I met my uncle, Stannis, who worshipped for the God of Light. They used my blood for some spell and then put me in the dungeons. Ser Davos didn't agree with what they were doing and got me out. Put me in a rowboat and pointed me back towards Kings Landing. He came looking for me and I knew without him telling me that I needed to go with him. It was like that's what I was waiting for the purpose to go beyond the wall and so I left with him. He told me not to tell Jon who my father was, but I told him anyway," pausing at the look on her face, "What?"

Wide eyed Arya shook her head, "Telling people who you are is like putting a bullseye on your back. You have a claim to the throne. It's the reason Cersei wanted you dead." Shrugging Gendry took her hand, "He's your brother. I wasn't going to lie to him. Besides it's like I told him our fathers trusted each other no reason for us not too." Scrunching her face Arya asked, "Did you tell him that we knew each other?" Sighing Gendry shook his head, "No, I don't think he would be happy that I was with you and then left you alone," he told her sounding angry. Squeezing his hand she looked at him confused, "You were sold and taken against your will. He would know you had no choice."

"But I did. I was going to stay with the brotherhood instead of staying with you. I chose wrong," he exclaimed. Kissing him softly Arya smiled, "I wasn't planning on leaving. If you were staying so was I. You were my best friend Gendry. I only ran from them because you were taken." Gendry shook his head now looking confused, "But your mother and brother."

Nodding Arya shrugged, "Eventually we would've found them. But you were my family too," she told him quietly. Looking down at their entwined hands, Gendry smiled sadly, "I couldn't follow you to them, you understand that, right? They would've never let us stay together me being from nothing. I was trying to do the right thing by staying with the brothers and letting you go back to them," he explained, "Even now. I'm still nothing despite who my father was. Your sister made that clear."

Moving to straddle his lap again Arya cupped his face forcing his head up so she could look him in the eye, "You are not nothing," she told him sternly, "And I've never cared about titles or being a proper lady, that's all Sansa and she's good at it. I knew I wasn't so I found another path. Some rules are made to be broken," she told him simply.

Hearing a commotion outside of the door Arya looked over her shoulder, "It sounds like we need to get back to reality," she stated easily sliding off of him and started gathering her clothes. Getting out of bed as well Gendry started to dress, "I saw Jon after the battle. He wants us to try and gather up as many weapons as we can to get them ready for the march south. Which means the forge is probably crowded. How are you going to get out of here without being seen?"

Rolling her eyes Arya gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door, "First I don't care if I'm seen and second this is my childhood home I know how to sneak around it," she told him letting herself out the door and disappearing.

Gendry sighed as he watched her go as he too strode towards the door to begin his day.


	4. Chapter 4

Letting another arrow fly Arya watched in anticipation as it struck the bullseye. She could hear the sounds of the celebration feast going on in her honor but she had no desires to join them in celebrating. Just a few short hours ago the survivors had come together to light the funeral pyres of the fallen. She had walked amongst the warriors to pay her respects pausing at the body of Beric Dondarrion. He had given his life to save hers that night when he and Sandor Clegane, the Hound, as some called him, had found her running from the wights in the corridors of Winterfell. After he had sold Gendry to the Red Woman, Beric had been on her list to kill so she was surprised to see him travel through the gates of Winterfell with both Jon and Gendry. In the end, she realized he was a good man after he gave up his life for her.

Releasing another arrow she watched as it hit it's mark just as Gendry came walking into the armory, "Don't shoot," he called holding his hands up as he hurried to stand behind her, "Its night time and cold out. You should be celebrating," he commented watching as she prepared to fire another arrow. "I am celebrating," she told him letting the arrow fly. Shuffling nervously Gendry blurted out, "So am I. I am no longer Gendry Waters but Gendry Baratheon Lord of Storms End by way of the Queen!"

At his admission Arya felt her chest constrict as she slowly turned to look at him wide eyed, "Congratulations," she managed. Grabbing her arms he pulled her to him kissing her quickly, "I don't know how to be a lord of anything, I can hardly use a fork! All I know is that you're beautiful and nothing is worth having if you're not with me. So be with me," he rushed out as he went down on one knee, "Be the lady of Storms End," he proposed looking up at her hopefully.

Blinking Arya stared down at him knowing she was about to break his heart. Slowly she leaned over to kiss him bringing him with her as she stood. She kissed him with every ounce of love she had for him before pulling back, "You will be a wonderful lord and any lady would be lucky to have you, but I'm not a lady. That's not me," she answered shaking her head as she turned away quickly so she didn't have to see his reaction. Pulling another arrow she prepared to shoot when Gendry stepped in front of her, "So what, the last few days meant nothing? Lady Arya decided she had an itch to scratch so she uses the poor bastard boy," he exclaimed angrily. Narrowing her eyes Arya calmly put the arrow back and placed her bow down before addressing the angry man in front of her, "Do not insult me or yourself like that. You know that's not what happened."

"Then tell me why," he demanded. Sighing Arya turned away from him to pace, "You don't understand. I've never been a lady. I've never wanted to be stuck in a castle having to answer to some lord and being forced to stitch all day always having to be proper. I'm not proper Gendry. I'm a killer," she exclaimed turning back to him. Shaking his head Gendry was in front of her before she could blink, "I don't want you to be proper. I want you to be Arya, the pain in my ass girl who fights for what she believes in. The girl that I would follow into hell if she asked."

Shaking free Arya took a step back, "So you're just going to look over the fact that I've killed people? I'm going to Kings Landing to finish what was started when they killed my father, and no one is going to stop me. Not you. Not Jon. Not Sansa, no one." Throwing his hands up Gendry scoffed, "I know you need to finish your dam list. I don't care. I'm not letting you get away from me that easy again." Feeling her chest tighten Arya took a deep breath, "You know about my list," she whispered. "Of course I know about your list. I wasn't sleeping that night with Yoren, I heard what he told you. And I listened to that fucking list every night on the road, and when we laid in the mud at Harrenhal. When I heard what happened to your mother and brother at The Twins I feared you gone too, but you know how I knew you were alive? After being told that someone had killed all of House Frey. People thought it to be Jon in revenge, but I knew it was you and you know what I don't bloody care. You told me you would be my family and I spit in your face trying to do the right thing. I'm now worthy of you Arya so don't spit in mine." She stood there staring at him for what felt like an eternity before she launched herself across the room and into his arms whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over as she kissed him.

Kissing her back he walked her backwards till she hit a wall. Pulling back he cupped her face, "We're better together. We always have been and I'll follow you to the ends of the world. We don't need to be proper lords and ladies we can be whatever we want together." Nodding Arya pulled him back down to kiss him, "Together," she whispered against his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking slowly back from the Godswood Arya thought about what she had just learned. Her bastard brother, Jon, wasn't a bastard at all. He was, Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and her aunt, Lyanna Stark, and had more claim to the throne then anyone, even the Dragon Queen, and the Dragon Queen, Daenerys, knew it. She knew Jon's life would be in danger as long as he was a threat to her and yet he still had faith and trust in Daenerys. Deciding to let it play out she pushed thoughts of the throne away and went in search of Gendry.

Finding him hard at work in the forge Arya watched for a moment admiring the way his arms bulged as he brought his hammer down on a steel blade. Hearing her approach he looked up, "How did the council meeting go," he asked dipping the steel into a bucket of water. Glancing around she motioned him to follow her. Making their way across the courtyard Arya lead him back the way she came towards the Godswood. As they entered Arya tucked her hand into his and lead him to the heart tree, "My father would come here often. Since being back I find myself here a lot," she told him. Nodding he squeezed her hand, "It's where you can be close to him. I only met him for a moment but I liked him." Smiling Arya glanced up at him, "He would've liked you." Clearing his throat Gendry sat on a low branch and waited for her to sit too before asking, "So when do we leave for Kings Landing?"

"The Dragon Queen will leave today along with her army, they'll sail from White Harbor. Jon is leaving in two days time and will travel to Dragonstone the same way with his army. They should be in position to attack within a month. The Dragon Queen doesn't want to give the army a chance to heal, as Sansa suggested, and is insisting hurt men can fight the Gold Cloaks in Kings Landing," she told him disgusted. Hearing the censure in her voice Gendry linked their hands, "You don't like her, why?" Biting her lip Arya contemplated on whether to tell him what she knew, "One of the things I learned in Braavos was how to tell a lie from a truth. When I see her I see a lie. What I'm about to tell you can not be repeated," she warned as he nodded, "Jon is not a bastard. He's the true born heir of the Iron Throne, born to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and my Aunt Lyanna after they wed."

Blinking Gendry shook his head, "What?" he asked stupidly. Laughing Arya put her head on his shoulder, "He's a threat to her. You're a threat to her and I don't want to risk either of you."

"If what you say is true then she's his family too. She wouldn't hurt her own family," he told her not sounding convinced at all as he remembered what his own uncle had done to him. Sighing Arya turned to him, "I'm leaving today. If I ride hard I can make it to Kings Landing before the month's out and hopefully avoid a war if I can." Nodding Gendry searched her face, "And you're going alone," he finished for her. "I have to. Before I go though you need to promise to be careful and not to trust her. There's a reason she made you Lord of Storms End."

"She wants me in her debt so I stay loyal. I told you I'm not as stupid as the rest of them," he told her with a grin, "I doubt she would have been so generous had she known about us." Nodding Arya kissed him, "So keep it to yourself then. I can't promise I'll survive Kings Landing but if I do I'd like you alive." Brushing her hair back he kissed her again, "I know there's no time but if there was I'd marry you right here and now."

Glancing at the Heart tree Arya smiled, "We can, just as Rhaegar and Lyanna, in front of the Heart tree we can perform our own ceremony to the old gods," she told him impulsively. "I don't know the words to such a ceremony. Besides without a witness would it be real?" Gendry questioned. Arya thought about Septa Mordane's teachings when she was younger, "From what I remember we don't need a witness, as the Heart tree is our witness. We need to make vows to one another and then you give me your house cloak and then it's done."

Nodding Gendry took both of her hands in his as he turned his body to face hers, "Okay. Arya Stark I Gendry Baratheon take you here under this heart tree to love and honor until our dying days. Where you go I go, to the ends of the earth, together." Kissing him quickly Arya repeated his vow, "Gendry Baratheon I Arya Stark take you here under this heart tree to love and honor until our dying days. Where you go I go, to the ends of the earth, together."

Standing Gendry pulled her up next to him before unclasping his cloak, "I don't have any house cloak so you'll have to accept this one." Unclasping her own cloak she laid it over the branch as he swung his cloak around her shoulders. Pulling him down to her Arya kissed him as she wrapped the cloak around them both only releasing him when they both needed air, "For now I'll wear my own, but I'm looking forward to one with your house on it," she told him handing back his cloak and picking up her own. Clasping her cloak she waited till he was ready before they started back to Winterfell. Before leaving the Godswood Arya stopped him with a request, "Gendry before I leave I need you to promise me that should I not make it out of Kings Landing you will move on." Studying her upturned face Gendry sighed, "Arya, I'd rather think about you surviving and the two of us living to be at least 100 years," pausing at the mutinous look on her face Gendry framed her face with his hands, "I promise. I will move on," he whispered before kissing her, "whatever you need to hear to help keep you focused and alive, mi'lady."

Walking away from Gendry was probably the hardest thing she'd done. Part of her wanted to just stay where she was and let the two queens fight it out themselves. However, she knew that would result in war and innocent people could get hurt. She also needed to see that Cersei would finally get what she deserved for what had happened to her father. As she prepared her horse she thought fleetingly of saying goodbye to the rest of her family but she knew if she did they'd attempt to keep her here at Winterfell. No, best to just go, she thought as she swung up into the saddle.

Leaving the gates of Winterfell Arya could make out a rider plodding down the road. Smiling she cut across the field to cut him off. As she road up next to him he looked over at her with a mumbled, "For fucks sake." Not allowing him to see her amusement she simply asked, "You on your own?"

Throwing down the meat he'd been chewing he grumbled, "Not anymore. I don't like crowds," he told her glaring at her. Shrugging Arya paid him no mind, "Me neither."

Scoffing Sandor Clegane, the Hound, looked at her, "Why not? They all love you. You're a big hero. Where's the smith that's been sniffing around you? Became a lord I reckon just for you." Glaring at him she responded, "I don't like hero's. And Gendry knows where I'm going." Watching her he let the subject of Gendry go as he asked about the Night King, "Must have felt good sticking a knife in that horned fucker?" "Felt better then dying," she told him smirking.

Glancing over at him she asked if he was headed to Kings Landing. Nodding he answered, "I have some unfinished business there." "Me too," she told him simply. Looking over at her he told her that he didn't plan on coming back. Nodding she told him she didn't plan on it either. Reining in he blocked her horse with his own, "Your family know that? Your smith?" he asked.

Moving her horse around his she looked back, "I told you Gendry knows and he's not my smith. He's my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

Gendry was hard at work hammering away at a sword when he heard a commotion at the front of the forge. He didn't bother looking up until he felt a presence standing directly in front of him. Spying her shoes he took a deep breath before raising his head to look Sansa Stark in the eyes, "Lady Stark, what brings you to the forge?" he asked pleasantly setting down his hammer. Narrowing her eyes Sansa glanced around at the men pretending not to listen, "I request a word, Lord Baratheon. Privately," she commanded as every man dropped what they were doing and left him alone with Arya's very pissed off sister. He was half tempted to make a run for it himself. As the last man left she turned to him, "Where in seven hells is my sister?" she hissed.

"I fear I don't know," he stated calmly. "A liar was something I thought I'd never call you, Lord Baratheon. Now tell me where my sister is before I take you in front of Jon." Taking a deep breath Gendry stared at Sansa, "Do not call me a liar, mi'lady. You may think you know me based on my birth but I assure you you do not. I don't know where Arya is at this moment." Studying Gendry's face Sansa listened to his words and realized he truly didn't know where she was because she was no longer in Winterfell. Thinking over what she knew of her sister Sansa had an idea where she went, "She's going to Kings Landing for Cersei."

"Is that a question?" he asked. Hands on her hips she glared at him furious, "You just let her leave?" she exclaimed. Scoffing Gendry tilted his head, "I've known Arya for only a handful of years but in that time I know there's no letting Arya do anything. When her mind is made up she does what she likes. As her sister you should know that about her." Deflating Sansa shook her head, "I do. I used to hate that about her. Now it's something I admire," she admitted, "I fear it bothers me a great deal that she chose to leave without telling me, but yet told you."

"I imagine she didn't want you to try and stop her. She's had a clear path of revenge since she was 11 years old. I was there when that path started so I know how important it is to her to finish it," Gendry explained. Sighing Sansa bit her lip, "It pains me to think of all she's been through. What we've all been through," she whispered, "You seem to know my sister well."

Shrugging Gendry rubbed the back of his neck, "I did at one time. She's changed since we were together last, but I still see the Arya I knew. At some point she'll tell me where she's been." Raising her brow Sansa smiled, "Has she told you about the scars on her stomach?" laughing as he began stuttering she held up her hand, "Don't worry I won't betray you to Jon." Struggling for composure Gendry cleared his throat, "Thank you, Lady Stark, Arya feels my life would be in danger should certain people learn of our, uh, closeness."

Nodding Sansa agreed, "My sister may not care about all the titles but she does know how to play the game," contemplating him she studied his face, "You have a lot to thank the Dragon Queen for, Lord Baratheon, she'll expect your loyalties." Inclining his head Gendry acknowledged her comment before picking up his hammer, "You'll find Lady Stark that my loyalties lie with my family. Now I must return to my work for the march south," pausing to look directly in her eyes, "with Jon." Smirking Sansa turned to leave stopping to look back at the smith who was watching her, "Welcome to the family, Lord Baratheon," she called before disappearing through the door. Letting out a breath Gendry went back to hammering the sword in front of him. He'd rather spar with Arya any day then deal with her sister again.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you married the twat?" Sandor Clegane grumbled late one night still about a days ride from Kings Landing. Opening her eyes Arya looked across the fire, "It took you dam near 4 weeks to work that out?" she questioned sarcastically. Since making the comment about Gendry being her lord she had been waiting for Sandor to make some comment. It had only taken near to the entire trip down to Kings Landing for him to say anything. "I figured it out. Took me 4 weeks to try and figure out why you out here with me and not back home making babies with your twat lord," he responded glaring at her. Rolling her eyes Arya sat up from where she'd been attempting to sleep. If she was going to have this conversation she didn't want to have it laying down. "I told you Gendry knows where I'm going and why. He doesn't try to change me to suit himself. He let's me be me." Chewing on a piece of meat Sandor watched her across the fire, "He ever does try to change you, you stick him with that thing you call a needle. Go to sleep, we ride at first light," he told her gruffly as he stood, "taking a piss," he said walking off into the darkness. Smiling slightly Arya shook her head as she laid back down.

Making their way into the palace was easier than Arya thought it would be. As hard as they had rode for Kings Landing they had only just arrived at the same time Daenerys and her dragon, Drogon, were beginning to attack. It was easy for she and Sandor to enter the palace in all of the confusion. She wasn't sure what was happening outside with the armies as they made their way towards where Cersei would surely be but she could hear the roars of the dragon and the screams of the people. As they entered a small atrium she could see the destruction more clearly as pieces of the wall crumbled.

Looking up Sandor came to a stop in front of her, "Go home girl. She's dead. Either one of the Dothraki will get her or surely that dragon," he told her without turning around. Scoffing she moved to go around him, "I'm going to kill her," she stated clearly. Grabbing her arm Sandor swung her around to look at him, "I've lived my whole life for revenge, you want to end up like me?" he asked angrily grabbing her again as she turned away he forced her to look at him by grabbing the back of her neck, "Look at me. You have more than I've ever had. Go home girl let that twat lord put babies in your belly and know that everyone who wronged the Starks have paid. You come with me, you die. You don't want to do that now you got something to live for," he told her plainly as he let her go and moved to the steps. "Sandor," she called pausing as he turned to look at her again, "Thank you."

Jolting awake Arya looked around in confusion. People were screaming and running for their lives. Fire and ash rained down from above sticking in her throat as she tried to breathe. Slowly she managed to get to her feet as she coughed and wheezed. Feeling her head she fought the black spots as her hand came away covered in blood. She didn't understand; the bells had been ringing. The people had surrendered and yet the army was attacking the innocents. Hearing a cracking from above Arya looked up at the bell tower before running for her life. Ducking into an alcove she blinked as her eyes adjusted to find several women and children. Looking at them all she saw the woman who had helped her up as she was being trampled. Moving to her and her daughter quickly she knelt in front of them, "You can't stay here. You have to keep moving," she pleaded.

"If we go out there we'll die," one of the women cried. "You have to try. You'll surely die if you stay here," she told them, "Come take my hand. We need to move," she told the mother and daughter. Pulling them up she kept a firm grip on the mother who in turn had her daughter's hand. Moving to the opening she looked towards the sky. Not seeing Drogon she pulled her new friends out from their hiding place and began to run. They had only gone a few feet when she heard the pounding of horses hooves behind her. Looking back she saw Dothraki men on horseback cutting people down as they ran. One was heading right for them so Arya shoved the mother and daughter to the side as she dove the other way. As the horseman continued by Arya shoved to her feet swaying slightly from blood loss. Stumbling she made her way back to the mother and daughter. Reaching them she moved the child out from under her mother as she rolled her over Arya could see she was dead. Hearing a roar she looked up and saw Drogon in the distance. Grabbing the crying child Arya hefted her up as she began thrashing for her mother. Setting her down she shook the little girl, "Stop it. Your mother is dead. The dragon is coming," she told her pointing into the sky, "We have to hide or we die too," nodding the child took her hand and they ran together.

Groggily Arya sat up as she felt someone shaking her. She leaned against the wall they had managed to duck behind as she looked at the crying child next to her. "What's your name," she whispered as she checked her over. Blinking up at her Arya didn't think she'd answer until she heard her whisper, "Baylor." Noticing the little white pony she was clutching Arya gave her a smile, "Seems like a fitting name," she told the little girl. Glancing around Arya noticed how quiet it was, "Baylor, my name is Arya, we need to get out of the city. My brother Jon has friends camped there. My husband, Gendry, should be there too. We need to go there," she told her as she pulled herself up to stand.

Moving back into the street Arya could feel herself tiring but knew she had to push herself for the little girl with her. Hearing Baylor crying Arya looked down at her to see her staring at a charred corpse. Looking around her Arya saw several bodies that had burned from Drogon's fire. Lifting her chin with her finger Arya forced the child to look at her, "Don't look," she told her.

Hearing a noise behind her Arya whirled pulling needle at the same time. Black dots swam in front of her eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to locate the source of the noise. Closing her eyes she reopened them to insure the white horse standing in front of them was real. Resheathing needle at her side she told Baylor to stay behind her as she slowly approached the animal. Very gently she reached up to stroke the horses neck as she stared into its eyes. Sensing trust the horse lowered it's head. Sighing in relief Arya hefted Baylor up onto it's back before climbing up behind the little girl.

Moving cautiously through the city, in case they encountered more Dothraki or Unsullied soldiers, Arya tuned into the sounds around her. Plodding down the street she vaguely heard crying coming from around the corner. Sliding down from the horses back Arya held her finger up to her lips so Baylor knew to be quiet. Slowly she edged around the corner to find a boy, of maybe 2, crying sitting next to a body whom Arya assumed was his mother.

By the time Arya reached what used to be the north entrance of Kings Landing she had collected two more children. Another boy of the age of 13, named Jedrik, and another little girl not yet able to walk on her own so Jedrik carried her while Arya walked the horse with Baylor and the small boy on its back. Knowing they were but a mile or two from where Jon's army was camped the night before when she and Sandor had ridden through Arya paused to once again clear her vision. "Mi'lady are you okay?" asked Jedrik from behind her. Turning Arya looked at the boy before nodding slowly giving him a small smile, "I've lost a bit of blood, but my family should be somewhere amongst those trees there," she told him pointing off in the distance, "So I'm going to make it."


	8. Chapter 8

Pacing Gendry listened as Jon, Tyrion, and Ser Davos talked strategy. They and their army of northmen had attempted to stop the massacre in the city but we're forced to flee themselves before Drogon burned them alive too. He had wanted to stay in an attempt to find Arya but Ser Davos had forced him out of the city bodily. Now he was being forced to wait while the three decided what tactic to take. Rolling his eyes Gendry approached the table and slammed his hand down, "We need to go back in. There could be survivors." Nodding Jon seemed to be in agreement however Tyrion didn't think Jon going near the clearly unhinged Dragon Queen was a good idea.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not. She's going to kill me for telling you, but Arya was in there," Gendry told them. Hand on the handle of his sword Jon stared at Gendry, "What do you mean Arya was in there?" he asked quietly. Bracing for the wrath of his wife's favorite brother he kept his eyes steady on Jon's, "I mean she left Winterfell two days before we did to come to Kings Landing to kill Cersei herself."

Furrowing his brow Jon narrowed his eyes, "How exactly do you know my sister's whereabouts?" he questioned. Before Gendry could tell him anymore they were interrupted by a messenger entering the tent, "Excuse me, your grace, we have riders coming." Glancing at Gendry Jon made his way out of the tent quickly to see who was coming.

Ser Gilbert Farring rode at the front of the army he led. Reigning in at the sight of the northmen with swords drawn he called out, "My name is Ser Gilbert Farring, castellan of Storms End. We received a missive from Lord Varys that we have a new lord. In the missive it also speaks of another heir to the iron throne. We've come to fight for the rightful heir to the throne, Aegon Targaryen." Stepping forward Tyrion glanced at Jon and Gendry, "You have heard correctly there is a new lord of Storms End. May I present Lord Gendry Baratheon," he announced indicating Gendry who nodded at the army.

"There is also a true born heir to the throne by way of Prince Rhaegar however I would prefer to use the name I've always known, Jon Snow," Jon announced stepping forward. Before Jon could say anything further there was a commotion coming from the north side of camp, "Heir to the throne, you say, I always knew your skinny ass was royalty," cackled Tormund Giantsbane, leader of the Free Folk, as he descended the hill into camp along with his army of wildlings. Confused Jon addressed the big man, "What are you doing this far south?" Gesturing to Jon's direwolf, Ghost, Tormund answered, "We was heading north that way till your friend here all but tore my arm off to turn around. Figured he knew something I didn't so we came to see." Sighing Jon turned to Tyrion, "She only has half an army. This should even the odds against the Unsullied and Dothraki." Nodding Tyrion agreed. "Good. Prepare the commanders," he ordered before fixing his eyes on Gendry, "Lord Baratheon a word if you will," he commanded stalking off. Glancing at Ser Davos Gendry quickly followed Jon.

Jon stopped on the outskirts on the other side of camp before finally whirling on Gendry, "Now explain why Arya would be in that city," he demanded. "I told you. She left two days before us to get to Cersei," Gendry explained. Crossing his arms over his chest Jon glared at the younger man, "You said that before. I want to know why she's going after her, and why you seem to be the only one who knew. What exactly is your relationship with my little sister?"

Fidgeting Gendry debated how much to tell him. He really didn't want to have to defend himself against the possible future king, "I met your sister right after your father's death, well your uncle, her father," he amended, "she was dressed as a boy escaping the city with a recruiter for the wall named Yoren. He was taking her home to Winterfell. Anyway things happened and we were together for awhile before the Red Woman bought me from the Brotherhood and we were separated. I hadn't seen her for years before finding her in Winterfell," he admitted.

"You knew my sister this whole time and failed to mention it to me?"Jon exclaimed. Huffing Gendry shook his head, "Can we do this later after we get into the city to look for her. I swear I'll tell you everything but we waste time doing this now." As Jon stared at him Gendry refused to fidget. "I just need one thing answered. Why did my sister tell you who I really was?" Eyes wide Gendry stuttered, "What…..she didn't. I don't know what you're talking about." Raising his brow, so similar to Arya, Jon crossed his arms over his chest, "You're a shit liar Lord Baratheon. Your face gave you away. Ser Davos was surprised; you though didn't even flinch. So why would my sister tell you?" he asked again.

"Rider! Rider coming from Kings Landing." Looking over his shoulder towards the look out who gave the warning Gendry turned back to Jon,"It could be her," he told him before taking off. As he ran towards the posted sentry he could here Jon following behind him.

For the love of the seven kingdoms she was tired. Black spots kept swimming into her vision and she was stumbling so bad that Jedrik had forced the child he was carrying into Baylor's arms atop the horse so that he could help Arya walk. Hearing the guards call out their arrival Arya told Jedrik to ask for either Jon or Gendry. "Mi'lady needs help," he called to the guards blocking their path. Before he could ask for either of the men Arya had told him to ask for there was a commotion at the back of the guard, "Stand down," called a commanding voice.

Hearing the voice Arya breathed a sigh of relief as Gendry shoved his way through Jon's guard with Jon close behind him. "Arya!" Gendry raced towards her as she let go of Jedrik and stumbled her way towards him. As he reached her the spots swam into her vision and she collapsed against him finally giving in to the need to pass out. Lifting her easily he looked at the kids she had with her. Jedrik stepped forward bravely, "Mi'lady has lost a lot of blood. She says we're to ask for her brother or husband, which are you?" Clearing his throat Gendry answered the boy, "I'm Gendry, her husband. This is her brother, Jon," he told him turning towards Jon who had stopped short at his announcement,

Blinking rapidly Jon stared at the sight of his sisters bloody face not quite believing what Gendry had just announced. He finally snapped out of his stupor when he heard Ser Davos instructing Gendry to take Arya and the children back to his personal tent while he found the camp maester. Stepping forward he asked the older boy his name and helped Jedrik get the younger children down off the horse. Jedrik carried the small girl while Jon carried the toddler boy and the young girl he was told was named Baylor.

By the time Gendry got her back to the tent Arya had begun to stir. Setting her down on the bed she blinked up at him, "Hi," he whispered. Swallowing she gave him a tired smile before shifting her eyes to the children that Jon was placing down on another bed that had been brought into the tent. "I found them and had to bring them," she croaked. Brushing his fingers down her ash covered face Gendry smiled, "Of course you did. You wouldn't be Arya had you left an innocent to die," he told her simply, "I need water," he called just as a bowl appeared at his side. Glancing up he nodded at Ser Farring, taking the small cup he held out, Gendry filled it with water and brought it to Arya's lips. "Slowly my lady or you'll make yourself sick," Ser Farring warned.

Looking between the two men Arya hesitated, "Its okay. This is Ser Gilbert Farring, castellan of Storms End," Gendry explained helping her sip the water. "My lord as I am not a master of arms I would ask that I be allowed to take the children and see to their care," Ser Farring requested. Glancing at the ash covered children he saw Jon nod his head before looking back at Ser Farring, "That sounds like a good idea, thank you."

"Gendry will you speak to them first let them know they're safe," Arya asked tugging on his sleeve. Nodding Gendry moved to the children with Ser Farring as Jon made his way to the other side of her bed. Bewildered Jon cupped her face looking at the fresh gash across her forehead, "What were you doing in the city, Arya?"

"I came to kill Cersei for what she did to father. Your queen got there first," she told him tiredly, "Jon you're not safe. She knows who you truly are and she knows who Gendry is. He doesn't have a strong enough claim to the throne but you do," clutching his hand Arya looked at him with tears in her eyes, "She burned an entire city to the ground. Women and children. Innocent people to get to that fucking throne. Think of what she'll do to you. What she'll do all across Westeros, to Winterfell, to Sansa and Bran," she cried.

Wiping his sisters tears he looked up at Gendry who had returned to her other side, "I need to see her," he whispered. Standing he let go of her hand before addressing Gendry, "Force her to do as the maester says she's a stubborn one," he told him looking down at Arya fondly. Shaking his head he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Arya, Horseface, Stark a married woman. Who would've thought."


	9. Chapter 9

Arya was standing at the opening to the Godswood of Winterfell. She could see her brothers, sister, and Gendry all standing under the Heart tree. Feeling a presence next to her she looked to her left to find her mother standing there. Confused, she took a step back as her mother smiled at her, "You look absolutely stunning," Catelyn Stark told her daughter. Glancing down at herself she realized she was in a dress. Shaking her head she asked her mother what was happening. "You're getting married," her mother answered tucking a loose strand of hair behind Arya's ear, "I'm so glad to see you finally become a proper young lady. I was so afraid you'd turn out just like your Aunt Lyanna. Your father always boasted how much you reminded him of her and I always worried you would take her path," her mother told her smiling as she kissed her forehead and entered the Godswood walking to the center with the rest of her family leaving a very confused Arya staring after her.

Feeling a light touch to her arm Arya turned to find her father standing before her, "Father!," she exclaimed launching herself into his arms. Pulling back she shook her head, "I never thought I'd see you again." Smiling fondly Eddard, Ned, Stark tucked her arm around his arm, "Don't mind your mother. You've done so well, Arya, I'm so proud of you," he told her. Glancing down at Gendry she smiled before looking back at her father, "He reminds me of you," she told him.

Nodding Ned studied the boy that looked so similar to his childhood friend, "Robert always wished to see our houses united. It saddens me that he's not alive to see it. I'm glad the two of you found one another. I loved Robert as a brother and I know he had many faults. While his son has the look of him he's nothing like his father. You're going to be happy with him and raise those lords and ladies, princes and princesses," Ned told her smiling. Remembering the conversation so many years ago Arya smiled, "It's still not me but I figure I'll run the castle and Gendry will raise the children," she told him causing Ned to throw back his head in laughter. "Come daughter let's give you away," as he led her to the Heart tree.

As she approached she saw her siblings all smiling at her. Rickon and Bran both stood tall next to Sansa while Jon beamed from where he stood next to Gendry. Robb stood waiting behind Gendry with a huge smile on his face.

Stopping in front of Gendry she took his hand as they turned to Robb, who wore a crown on his head. "Robb, you have a crown?" she asked. Smiling Robb nodded, "Of course little sister. I'm the King of the Iron Throne," he told her simply. Looking at Jon Arya shook her head, "No Jon is the rightful heir. Father tell them," she pleaded turning to her father. When her father didn't immediately answer, her mother scoffed. "Jon is a bastard, Arya, he can never be heir," her mother told her cruelly. Narrowing her eyes Arya stared at her mother, "You've always hated him. The way you treated him was unfair, especially when he's not even father's," she exclaimed, "Do you know my husband is a bastard? Do you hate him too?" Before Catelyn could answer her eyes bulged and she clutched at her throat as blood spurted from her neck spraying the front of Aryas gown. "Mother!" she screamed. Screaming Arya watched as one by one each of her family members fell the same way as if an invisible hand cut their necks. As their bodies burst into flames around her she continued screaming.

"Arya!" Screaming Arya came awake jolting up so fast she didn't realize Gendry sat in front of her and tried fighting his grip on her arms, "Arya," he called loudly shaking her out of her nightmare. Blinking rapidly Arya felt her chest tighten as she collapsed sobbing in his arms. Gathering her close he rocked her as he whispered in her ear that she was safe.

Regaining her composure she pulled back from Gendry to look around the room they were in, "Where in seven hells are we?" she asked confused. Smiling at her abruptness Gendry poured her a cup of water before he answered, "We're at the Red Keep in one of the few rooms not ruined by dragon fire." Taking a sip from her cup she stared at Gendry over the rim looking perplexed, "How? What happened? Where's Jon? Where are the children?" she asked bewildered.

"The children are fine. They're with Sir Farring. Jon met with Daenerys. I don't know exactly what happened but he killed her. The dragon took her but no one knows where. After that the men from the north, from Storms End, and the wildlings stormed the city and defeated the Unsullied and Dothraki," Gendry explained. Narrowing her eyes Arya asked how she got from the tent in the woods to a room in the city. Shrugging Gendry told her he carried her while she slept. Growing suspicious she asked how long she'd been asleep. "You drugged me?" she questioned after he told her she'd been asleep for four days.

"And I'd do it again," he told her simply, "You needed rest and I knew it was the only way to keep you down." Biting her lip she studied him thoughtfully, "I feel like I've been a bad influence on you." Laughing he cupped her face kissing her, "The very worst," he told her. Sighing she noticed how tired he looked, "Have you slept?" she asked. "Here and there," he told her shrugging. Scooting over she told him to lay down, "I probably need a bath after four days abed but right now I just want to lay with you," she admitted. Kissing her forehead he laughed, "After days on the road with you and laying in the shit and piss at Harrenhal you're sick bed smells like roses." Laughing as she wrapped an arm around him she sighed, "You're such a romantic."

The next time Arya came awake it was much more peacefully. Feeling Gendry slip out of bed she watched him cross the room to answer the knocking at the door. As he spoke to the servant at the door with a tray of food Arya stretched and sat up. Closing the door Gendry brought the tray in and set it on the table, "You feel okay to try eating more than broth?" he asked looking at her. Nodding Arya threw the covers back and climbed from the bed. Glaring at Gendry who rushed to help her, "I can walk," she stated. Shrugging he picked her up in his arms, "Humor me," he muttered carrying her to the table and setting her down in a chair before sitting across from her. As she slathered honey on bread she questioned when he left to order the tray. "I didn't," he answered, "Ser Farring sent it up assuming you were awake as I missed the mid day meal. I did ask for a bath to be brought up when I took the tray. I figured now that you're awake you'll want to see to the children and Jon."

Shaking her head Arya smirked, "You know me so well," she told him looking at him, "What's the matter?" she asked noticing the way he was watching her. Shrugging Gendry reached for her hand, "I can't help you if you don't tell me. I could always tell when you were bothered by something. The years may have changed us but you're still 'Arry to me," he told her quietly. Smiling sadly she brought their joined hands up to her mouth as she kissed his hand, "I'm not ready yet," she whispered. Squeezing her hand he let go as he rose to answer the knock at the door. Pausing he bent to kiss her head, "When you're ready," he told her simply.


	10. Chapter 10

After eating and bathing Arya was feeling much better. There was still an occasional ache in her head but after Gendry told her that she had needed around thirty stitches in her head to close up the gash she'd reopened she understood the ache. Deciding to see Jon first she and Gendry entered the council room. Stopping mid conversation with Ser Davos Jon left his seat at the table to hug Arya, "I heard a rumor you were finally awake."

"Yes, well Gendry decided to poison me to keep me sleeping," she stated. Noticing Jon's smile Arya narrowed her eyes, "From the look upon your face I take it you were fully aware of what he did?" she questioned. Smiling Jon shrugged, "It was only a bit of milk of the poppy and look you look well rested for it." Rolling her eyes Arya approached the table and sat down, "What is the state of Kings Landing?" she asked after greeting both Ser Davos and Tyrion. "Precarious, at best, my lady," Tyrion answered her. Scrunching her face she looked at the man next to Ser Davos, "Arya will do just fine. I'm not my sister." Studying her across the table Tyrion nodded, "No you are certainly not. Tell me Arya, we're having a disagreement on how to proceed now that Jon has taken the throne. Thoughts?" he asked.

Drumming her fingers on the table Arya thought for a moment, "I would invite a representative from each of the houses here to Kings Landing. Jon needs to show them what she was capable of and what he did was not what he wanted to do but rather what he needed to do," raising her brow at the look Tyrion shared with Jon, "You don't agree," she stated. "It's what your cousin wants to do. Actually he wants to visit all houses himself as some like Storms End have been without a lord for a very long time," he told her, "I have to say it's risky as we've already received a missive from the Iron Born and Dorne that they are loyal to Daenerys."

"Daenerys is dead. They need to realize that she wasn't in her mind to rule the throne. Going to the houses is a good idea," Arya agreed looking at Jon, "but maybe first they need to come here. They need to pledge themselves first in an environment you can control." Nodding Jon asked her how to handle those loyal to Daenerys. Sighing Arya rubbed at her head, "Sansa would probably be the best with the Iron Born. She could use her connection from Theon or you can so subtly remind them of what Theon did to House Stark and yet we forgave him," she answered, "As for Dorne. You need to find out why they're loyal and bring them to your side."

"I believe Dorne is only following Lady Yara of the Iron Born. Once we sway her Dorne should follow suit," Tyrion commented. Nodding Jon directed Ser Davos and Tyrion to send missives to all other houses while he would write to Lady Yara. Dismissing the two men Jon waited for them to leave the room before turning his attention on Arya and Gendry, "I thought Sansa was the only one of us with a head for politics. I may need you to stay on as hand of the king,"he commented.

"Sorry to say I'm not available for that job," she told him as she took Gendry's hand. Leaning back in his chair Jon crossed his arms, "I've left it alone while you slept but now that you're awake I'd like to know how this happened."

"I told you how we met," Gendry reminded him. "That's true," Jon conceded, "However, you haven't told me why you didn't tell me when we first met and you certainly didn't fill me in on how you got Arya, I'll never be a lady, Stark to agree to a marriage." Rolling her eyes Arya huffed, "I never said I wouldn't marry just that I didn't want to marry some fool lord who would try to change me into something I'm not," she clarified. Raising his brow Jon studied his sister, "And you're sure Lord Baratheon won't try?" he asked.

Scoffing Gendry glared at Jon, "Lord Baratheon is sitting right here and no he wouldn't try," he answered, "I know exactly who Arya is, I know some of what she's done, and when she's ready to share the rest with me I have no judgment for her only love. Our love and respect for one another was forged on the kingsroad and in the hells of Harrenhal and nothing is going to come between us again," he told Jon as he squeezed Arya's hand.

Smirking Jon held his hands up in surrender, "So you're not afraid to speak your mind, much as my sister. I'm glad she's found someone who understands her and embraces who she is rather then shun her. I'm still curious as to why you never told me you knew her."

"I was ashamed," Gendry admitted, "Before I was sold my plan was to stay with the Brotherhood while she went to her mother and brother. I didn't know how you'd react knowing I was going to abandon your sister." Shaking her head Arya looked at Jon, "What he didn't know was that I had no intentions on leaving him," Arya told her brother, "He was part of my family."

Nodding Jon smiled at his sister, "I understand that and Robb would have but," "My mother wouldn't have," Arya interrupted, "I know. She was always so cruel to you and I was always a disappointment to her." Sighing Jon shook his head, "For all the hatred she had towards me I know she loved you twice as much," Jon told her. Biting her lip Arya shrugged, "Have we satisfied your curiosity?" Arya asked her brother. Nodding Jon smiled, "You do realize I'm the easy one, correct? Sansa is going to demand some sort of ceremony," he told them laughing.

Groaning Arya shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine with what we did on our own at the Godswood. We don't need a big fuss." Snorting Jon shook his head in sympathy, "You're known as the Nightslayer and Gendry is a brand new Lord. If you think she's not going to cause a fuss you don't know her very well, but I'll try and keep her under control," Jon promised upon seeing the look on Arya's face. "Thank you," she said sincerely as she rose from the table, "I'd like to check in on the children."

Nodding Gendry rose too, "I'll take you," he told her. "Will you be taking the children back to Storms End?" Jon asked as he stood to follow them from the room. Glancing at Gendry Arya nodded,"The youngest two for sure, but only if Baylor and Jedrik want to come," she answered. "Jedrik was a mason's son. He could be useful and do well should he decide to stay," Jon commented. "If that's what he chooses then I'll not argue," Arya promised.

The children were being kept in a room together down from the room that Arya had woken up in. There she found the baby girl and toddler boy being looked after by a wildling woman who introduced herself as Nella. "Have they been a handful?" Arya asked smiling at the woman. Shaking her head Nella returned Arya's smile as she bounced the girl in her arms, "No Lady Stark they've been the easiest out of them."

"Please, just Arya," furrowing her brow Arya glanced at Gendry, "Have Baylor and Jedrik given you trouble?" she questioned. Looking contrite Nella shook her head, "Not trouble. These two are young enough to not remember what they saw, but Baylor has nightmares and refuses to sleep unless Jedrik is with her. She wakes screaming and he's the only one to calm her. Tis all I meant," Nella assured her. Side eyeing Gendry Arya glared at him, "You made me sleep for days when I was needed here?"

Picking up the toddler boy who had wobbled his way over to him Gendry matched Arya's glare with one of his own, "How exactly where you to take care of four children while your head was ripped open?" he responded sarcastically. Choosing to ignore him Arya turned to Nella, "Thank you for looking after them while I couldn't," she told her sincerely, "Gendry and I will be taking them with us when we leave along with Baylor and Jedrik if they so choose. I know you may have a family but if you'd like to accompany us to Storms End we would welcome you."

Shocked Nella simply blinked at Arya as she nodded, "You're much like Jon Snow," she said. Smiling Arya thanked her, "He's much like my father, so I'll take that as a compliment. Now where are Baylor and Jedrik? I'd like to see them." Shrugging Nella told her Ser Farring had come for them at the mid day meal and hadn't returned since. Tickling the boy in his arms Gendry spoke up, "With the clean up in Kings Landing he sometimes takes them down to help." Turning to Gendry Arya placed her hand on the child's back, "I'd like to see."


End file.
